


It's In His Kiss

by Duochanfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Kisses and lots of them, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day's of Johnlock kisses. Each is a short one shot, but all together they may just tell a story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around in the sandbox for a bit.
> 
> This is part of a series of one-shots that will be connected, with a running theme of kisses.
> 
> If you have prompts for this one, review message me on [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/post/87506953823/need-to-write). I'm doing one for each day of June.

John laughed as he looked over to where Sherlock was standing next to him. Another criminal was caught and now in the custody of Lestrade.

"Chinese?" Sherlock asked as he glanced over, a slight smile on his face and the flush of excitement still on his face.

"Yeah," John nodded back, smiling.

The two started to walk away, hearing Lestrade trying to call them back for a statement.

"In the morning Lestrade, John needs to eat, we haven't had anything since morning." Sherlock called over his shoulder.

"Don't you mean you haven't had anything in two days?" John said, eyebrow raised, the hint on disapproval in his voice.

Sherlock just raised an eyebrow back as they fell into step and headed to the nearest Chinese, one that they had been to before. The walked in companionable silence, as out of the corner of his eye, Sherlock spotted a familiar sleek black car approaching.

"I am not up to dealing with the two of you squabbling," John mentioned as he too saw it.

"Good, neither am I," Sherlock said as he looked to John and then grinned as he pulled his friend into the nearest ally and pressed him against the wall.

"Sherlock?" he questioned looking up to his friend.

"There is something I wish to do, do you mind?" he asked as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to John's

John's eyes went wide in shock, as a gentle hint of Sherlock's tongue touched his lips. Eyes began to close as he let Sherlock in, deepening the kiss. Sherlock's hand went down John's arm and he curled his fingers around John's own, locking them together. John's other arm came up and a hand wrapped around the nape of Sherlock's neck.

Slowly, oh so slowly, they broke apart, breathing hard. John sent a slightly confused look to his friend.

"You have no idea how long I have actually wanted to do that." Sherlock breathed out softly, still leaning in close to John, looking into the blue eyes of his friend, or maybe something more now.

"Maybe just as long as I have." John smiled back to him.

Sherlock smirked as he leaned in again, "If you say it was that first dinner at Angelo's when I made the mistakes of saying I was married to my work, then you are right."

John chuckled softly, "yeah."

Sherlock's eyes were bright, his mouth opened to say something else when he heard a cough behind him.

"Sorry to disturb you both," came the smooth tones of Mycroft Holmes.

"It may have taken longer than a week, but I think you have that happy announcement," John said as he glanced over to Mycroft and then added, "If you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of."

Ignoring Mycroft, John pulled Sherlock close one again, lips touched and tongues danced for dominance. The world around the two of them faded away as they did their best to show each other how they felt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around in the sandbox for a bit.
> 
> This is part of a series of one-shots that will be connected. A theme runs through this, each one is a kiss.
> 
> If you have prompts for this one, review message me on [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/post/87506953823/need-to-write).

Sherlock needed someone he could test his theory on. He looked around the flat and hummed, no John. He glanced at the clock and smirk, well maybe not just yet, but give it another minute or two and he should be walking through the door. He smirked as he used his finger to put the clear liquid onto his lips, lets see if John could taste it, no smell, but taste meant everything in this case.

The door to 221B Baker Street opened and closed, footsteps heading up the stairs leading to the flat. Sherlock got up from his chair, it wouldn't do to render the test invalid by sitting there with his experiment all around him. He went into the living room as the door opened and he turned and smiled to John.

John looked to him, there was something about the smile that put him on edge. Though he had to admit that since the kiss just a few days ago, Sherlock wore a smile just for him that little bit more.

"How was work?" Sherlock asked as he moved forwards.

"The same, coughs, colds, moans and groans." He complained.

"In other words, boring." He smirked to the slightly older man.

John nodded as he took off his coat and turned to hang it up. Arms snaked around him, wrapping around his waist. "Now this is a nice way to come back home after a boring day at work." He said as he put his hands on Sherlock's and rubbed up and down the arms, going under the sleeves of Sherlock's blue dressing gown.

"Is it?" Sherlock grinned as he got John to turn around in his arms, John nodded as he looked up to him, "Well good." He then leaned forwards as the two kissed.

Moments later they broke apart, a questioning look on John's face as he asked, "What have you been eating, I can taste nothing but sugar, or something very sweet at any rate."

Sherlock grinned in triumph "I am right, it is a viable way to pass on poisons." He let go of John as he went back to his experiment, writing down the result.

"Sherlock?" John rolled his eyes, he should have known that greeting wasn't what it seemed.

"Yes John?" he frowned as John walked into the kitchen after him and looked to him.

"How many times have I told you not to experiment on me?" he questioned.

"Quite a number I'm sure." Sherlock said as he looked up, an almost pleading look on his face, "But it was for a case John."

John sighed, "Don't bring our relationship and our kisses into your experiments." He asked, hoping Sherlock would listen.

Sherlock shook his head, "I can not make promises." He stood up and wrapped his arms around John once again. "But I will promise if I experiment on us, I will tell you afterwards."

"Good to hea…" he began but was cut off when Sherlock leaned down and kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I do hope you will enjoy these, I'm mainly using it as a way to keep writing when I am getting stressed with moving house soon.
> 
> Don't know how the wrong chapter got here, but that's to quiteHappy for pointing it out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around in the sandbox for a bit.
> 
> This is part of a series of one-shots that will be connected, with a running theme of kisses.
> 
> If you have prompts for this one, review message me on [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/post/87506953823/need-to-write). I'm doing one for each day of June.

John climbed out of the bed. Only to be jarred back into it as an arm snaked out and grabbed his hand.

"Sherlock, I have work." John protested being manhandled back into bed.

"Don't care, they can do it themselves." Sherlock mumbled as arms wrapped tightly around John's waist.

John twisted around in the arms and looked to Sherlock, "Sherlock, they are understaffed, it's why they called me in." He smiled a little.

"We could be doing something much more fun," he replied, suggestively as he captured John's lips in a heated kiss.

John shuddered. It was a nice thought. John let the kiss continue for a while, until he moved back a little. "Sorry Sherlock, work first, then play." He winked as he darted out f Sherlock's loosened grip and towards the bathroom.

Sherlock grumbled a little as he watched John's naked ass rush out the room. He flopped around on the bed a little, annoyed. He could hear the shower going and John begin to sing. He couldn't help the smile on his face as his listened, John had a good voice, and only sang when he was alone, and thought no one was listening. Fever, by Adam Lambert. A song that John would often sing in the shower, especially when thinking of Sherlock.

Sherlock grinned as he jumped up and went to the bathroom door and tried to open it, "John, you locked the door!" he called.

"I know, if you come in here I know I wont be going to work!" John called back as he stopped singing.

Sherlock growled at that and walked to his door, grabbing his dressing gown and putting it on as he walked out into the flat. He waited a while for John to come and join him, and when he did, the doctor was fully dressed and ready to step out of the door.

"No time for breakfast." John smiled, "I'll grab something from Speedy's."

John turned and walked to the door. Didn't have chance to open it, when Sherlock literally pounced on him, "Not going," he murmured as he turned John around and pressed him up against the door.

John tried to struggle, but soon found his hands pinned above his head. Sherlock leaned closer, "Sherlock," John said in warning.

"Not going." He reiterated and kissed the side of John's neck, right on a sensitive spot, causing John to shudder as pleasure spiked through him. He kept John's hands pinned with one of his hands, the other went lower, un-tucked John's shirt and went into the waistband of his trousers.

"Sherlock…" John groaned, his eyes fluttering a little as Sherlock continued.

Sherlock just smirked against John's neck as he peppered small kisses along John's jaw until he was looking John in the eyes, "not going?" he asked, smirking still.

John growled as he said, "You can explain." He then captured Sherlock's lips and kissed him deeply, ripping himself from Sherlock's grip and dragging the man back to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, the right chapter two is up now, so go back and read.
> 
> I have a time frame for when I will be moving, around 17th June.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around in the sandbox for a bit.
> 
> This is part of a series of one-shots that will be connected, with a running theme of kisses.
> 
> If you have prompts for this one, review message me on [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/post/87506953823/need-to-write). I'm doing one for each day of June.

John and Sherlock stood side by side as they looked to the seething mass on the dance floor. The heavy beat of the music driving the mass as they moved together and apart from one another. This was a place that John hadn't been to since he was last on leave from the Army, and that was at least two and half years ago, maybe even more.

Sherlock looked to John and said over the noise, "Let's go, he is going after couples, he chooses them based on how they look, and how close they are when they dance together."

John nodded; he wasn't really looking forward to this. It was mainly because Lestrade, Donovan and several others from the yard were watching. The killed would kiss them on the dance floor; the two walked down to the dance floor and quickly found a spot near the middle of the crowd. Sherlock brought his arms up around John's waist and pulled him closer.

"Relax and let the music control you," Sherlock said as he began to sway.

"I know how to dance," John smirked a little as the two began to dance, as close as they could.

They dance close as the beat drove their movements. John's arms were around Sherlock's waist, as Sherlock's were around John's. The two let the music fill them as they leaned a little closer and their lips met in a gentle kiss, letting the other know how much they cared about them, and loved them. A moment later they broke apart, gentle smiles on their faces.

"Coming up behind you, I believe it's him." Sherlock said as quiet as he could as he leaned in closer, the man moving towards them.

"Let's turn a bit, I want him in my sights." John said. The two moved a little so John could see him.

"Lestrade, can you hear?" Sherlock then said, hoping that the small mike he was wearing picked it up.

"Yeah, I hear ya," Lestrade replied.

Sherlock informed him quickly. He was close now, too close for comfort. Out of his peripheral vision John saw the man bring up an arm, a small syringe in his hand. John moved fast, letting go of Sherlock grabbing the hand that was heading towards them and twisting it around, making him drop the syringe as the house lights went up.

"We got him," Lestrade said as he took the man off of John and cuffed him, reading his rights as he started to drag him out of the club. Donovan over the loudspeaker telling all to keep calm, and to enjoy the rest of the night.

"Well," John said as he looked up to Sherlock.

"Let's finish this dance then head home, Lestrade can wait for our statements." He smirked leaning in close and pulling John flush against. The kissed as the club began to go back to normal, ignoring the call of Lestrade as they began to sway in time to the beat once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the Kudos, I love them all. I'm rather enjoying writing this, though I think I might need a few ideas, am beginning to run out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around in the sandbox for a bit.
> 
> This is part of a series of one-shots that will be connected, with a running theme of kisses.
> 
> If you have prompts for this one, review message me on [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/post/87506953823/need-to-write). I'm doing one for each day of June.
> 
> Thanks go to Chakahlah on ff.net for this one, thank you sweetie!

Sherlock looked to Lestrade, who was standing in front of him. There had been a slight explosion, and all the man wanted to do was to find John. The two had been separated just before it had happened.

"Lestrade, all I want to do is to find John, I need to make sure that he is all right." Sherlock said as he stood up from the back of one of the ambulances.

There were several dotted around, taking care of those that were injured or even just in shock. He glanced around hoping he would be able to see the familiar blond head.

"He's over there with Donovan, now I just need a one more thing from you Sherlock," Lestrade said as he gestured over to one of the ambulances.

Sherlock ignored him and quickly rushed over, all he wanted to do was to find John, "John!" he called out as he neared to ambulance.

The blond head turned from where it was looking towards Sally and over to him. Sherlock almost sagged in relief when he saw that John was there. He rushed over and looked at him, checking him over, as one of the paramedics did the same.

"I'm fine." John insisted as he tried to get up, only to find that Sherlock had grabbed him and was crushing him in his arms, "Sherlock, I'm fine, really. A little shaken and bruised, and coming down from an adrenaline rush, but mostly fine." He insisted as he tried to move away a little.

Sherlock let him and looked at him closely, "I couldn't see you." He almost whispered.

John smiled softly, "I'm sorry Sherlock. But I'm fine."

"I…" he tried to say something but everything just clogged up in his throat, he shuddered, thinking what could have happened and just pulled John closer to him.

John's arms wrapped tight around Sherlock as he rested his head on his shoulder, "It's all right, we're both safe."

Sherlock tilted his head a little and pressed a gentle kiss against John's lips, bringing a hand up to press against the back of John's neck. They slowly broke apart as Sherlock ran a hand trough John's short hair.

"Wha…" Donovan said, her eyes going wide at what she had just witnessed.

"Do close your mouth Donovan, you'll catch flies at this rate." Sherlock said as he glared over to her and then turned his attention back to John.

"Sherlock," John said, a soft smile on his face as he shook his head.

"She's being idiotic," he protested.

John chuckled a little as he began to shake a little, "I think I want to go home." He said softly, the adrenaline dying down and leaving him shaking in exhaustion.

Sherlock nodded his head, "Lestrade, you have my statement, anymore questions will have to wait till tomorrow."

Sherlock gently kissed John once more before he guided him away from the scene and towards the road, so they could get a cab back to Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments and kudos, so glad you are liking this, please send prompts my way, am beginning to run out of ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Sherlock, just messing around in the sandbox for a bit.
> 
> This is part of a series of one-shots that will be connected, with a running theme of kisses.
> 
> If you have prompts for this one, review message me on [tumblr](http://duochanfan.tumblr.com/post/87506953823/need-to-write).

John unlocked the door and walked up the seventeen steps to his home. Work had been the same as usual, coughs, colds and the occasional back pain. He smiled as he thought of Sherlock. The other had stopped by for lunch. He walked into the living room as he heard a gasp of pain from behind.

"Sherlock?" John asked as he turned around and went into the kitchen.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Sherlock said as the tap began to run.

John frowned as he said, "let me be the judge of that."

John moved over to him and pulled Sherlock's hand from underneath the running water. He looked as it began to swell with blood. He bent down and grabbed the first aid kit from underneath the sink and pulled Sherlock over to the table and made him sit down on one of the chair. John moved another chair nearby and pulled out some wipes, cream and a bandage.

"What happened Sherlock?" John asked as he started to use the wipes on the gash.

"I was doing an experiment and I needed another beaker. So I went and got one from the cupboard. But I dropped it." He answered a little.

"And you picked it up and it cut you?" he queried.

Sherlock nodded, "Yes, it dug into my palm. The glass is over there on the side."

"Good, I'll throw it out when I'm done with all this." John smiled to him softly as he looked back down to the hand he was cleaning up.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled a little as John started to put a little cream on it and then bandaged it up. He did so slowly and carefully, making sure that it was tight enough.

"Done" John told him, smiling a little as he held the hand within his own gently.

"Thank you." Sherlock smiled back, looking from his hand to John's face.

John moved Sherlock's hand up and kissed the bandage, "There, all better," he chuckled a little as he looked to Sherlock's wide eyes.

Sherlock blinked a little and chuckled, "Sometimes John I wonder if you are mad or not, and then I remember we are the same."

John nodded and laughed brightly, "Yeah we are, though it might just be the reason why we fit together so well."

Sherlock leaned down and kissed John softly on the lips, "I believe it might just be that as well. We are different from others, but we, the two of us fit together."

John kissed him again, "Good to hear."

Sherlock looked to John and said softly, his voice holding onto the emotions he felt, "I am thankful for each day we have had together, from the moment I decided to kiss you. I will never regret it. I will always be thankful that you remained with me."

John smiled, "I love you too Sherlock, and I that will never change, I will always be here for you."

Sherlock nodded and they kissed once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to get back to this, busy sorting out the house. Almost done now. just the little things left to do, like find a place to store things lol.
> 
> Thank you all for the comments and the kudos, I do hope you enjoy this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sherlock looked to John and sighed softly. He was in the doghouse and he knew it. He had done a few experiments and had forgotten to clean up and tell John what he had used, so that it could be taken care of properly. This time he ended up drinking a cup of tea, which had a little more than just tea in it. John had ended up ill over a few days, and had found out what had happened.

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said as he stood behind John's chair, where the other was sat looking at the silent TV.

"I don't want to talk at the moment Sherlock, just go away." John said, not even looking at his boyfriend.

Sherlock sighed sadly once again as instead of going back to the kitchen he left the flat, calling over his shoulder, "I'll be back soon."

John didn't answer, or even acknowledge that his lover had left the room. He was upset, as most would be, but he had tried to forgive him. Bit this was the second time in as many months that this had happened. He needed Sherlock to get it, to make sure he cleaned up and not leave anything out. He sat there for a while; he didn't know how long it had been.

John turned a little as he heard the front door go once again and someone come up the stairs. He then stared resolutely at the TV. Stealing himself against Sherlock's pleas for forgiveness.

"John," came Sherlock voice as he walked up behind the doctor once again.

John closed his eyes and took a breath as he then heard others entering the house and moving things around downstairs. He opened them and almost jolted back when he saw Sherlock kneeling in front of him.

"I'm sorry, and to make sure it doesn't happen again, Mrs Hudson is letting me have 221C so that I can do my experiments in there and nothing will be able to come up here. I promise John. I hated it when you were ill." He told him, his eyes sad.

"I just needed you to understand that it could have been a lot worse than me just being ill." John told him softly.

Sherlock nodded, "I know, which is why I a having this done. I don't want to put you at risk ever again. I'm sorry." He apologised once more, his face looking towards the spot between John's feet.

John reached out and took hold of Sherlock chin, leaning forwards as he pulled the face up so he could see him, "I know, be more careful, I don't want you being ill either you know."

Sherlock smiled, he could see by the light blue eyes that he had been forgiven, "I will."

John smiled back and leaned closer, "Good," he pulled Sherlock to him and their lips locked together in a kiss that sent shivers down their spines. It had been a few days since their last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do hope you are all enjoying this so far. Thank you for the comments and the kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Sherlock lay on the sofa, as was his want when he was bored. John had been at work, and as he glanced to the clock he smiled when he saw that his lover would soon be home. Maybe the man would be more entertaining than the cases he had done over the Internet his email inbox had been full, but nothing worth going out of the house for, and none worth calling John from work. If he had he would have been shouted at, and he didn't want to be in the dog house again.

John trudged up the stairs with a yawn, work had been hectic, rushed off his feet with coughs and colds, and some flu cases. But nothing that he hadn't seen and treated before at the clinic. He took off his jacket as he reached the top and hung it up as soon as he walked in. He went into the kitchen and switched the kettle on.

"Tea Sherlock?" he called out.

"Yes please." Came the reply.

He leaned against the counter, closing his eyes as he waited for it to boil. He didn't hear the footsteps approach him as arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against Sherlock's chest. He jumped only a little as he let his head fall back against Sherlock's shoulder.

"Have a good day Sherlock?" he asked, eyes still closed.

"Boring, very boring. Nothing worth doing today at all." He complained as he started to observe his lover. "You've had a bad day." He stated after a few moments of silence between the two of them.

John shook his head and opened his eyes when the kettle clicked off, "not bad, just long and tiring." He said as he started to make the tea.

Sherlock kept hold of him as he made it, resting his chin on John's shoulder, "then lets get Chinese or Thai tonight?" he suggested.

John finished making the tea and turned around in Sherlock's arm, wrapping his own around his lover, "Would be nice, or you could cook for us?"

Sherlock looked down and nodded, "how about I make my chicken, bacon and cheese pasta bake?" he asked.

John nodded, "That sounds good, have we got what we need?"

"Yes," he nodded, as he remembered buying the ingredients a few days ago, he was going to surprise his lover for his birthday in another two weeks, but it will do for now.

"Good." John sighed as he leaned against Sherlock once more.

Sherlock smiled and tilted John's head and kissed him tenderly, "Why don't you go and sit down, put your feet up on the sofa and I'll cook dinner for us."

John smiled and kissed Sherlock again, "That sounds wonderful, thank you."

Sherlock nodded and his smile widened a little, "Go and sit down," he said as he let go of John.

John nodded, yawning as he went into the living room and lay down on the sofa and relaxed, while Sherlock cooked dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos, so happy that you are liking this one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own BBC Sherlock, they are the creative works of Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss and of course the wonderful Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

John dived into the water, the cold almost took his breath away. It was so cold as he swam even further under the surface of the Thames. He reached forwards and was able to grab onto Sherlock. He kicked as hard as he could and took the two of them back to the surface. John looked to Sherlock, his eyes wide in fear as he noted that Sherlock didn't seem to be breathing. He could hear calls coming from the shore as he swam back, with Sherlock.

Hands grabbed for the two of them and pulled them out of the almost frozen water. John shrugged off the hands and went over to Sherlock as he was laid down on the mud. John didn't care about the dirt, he cared about Sherlock. He knelt down beside him and checked Sherlock over. He could feel a faint pules. He cleared Sherlock's airway and leaned down. He pinched the nose and covered Sherlock's mouth with his own as he sent a breath into his lover, over and over again.

Lestrade put a hand on John's shoulder, not interrupting too much what he was doing, "John, the ambulance is on its way." He told him

John only gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he carried on breathing for Sherlock, he stopped after two minutes and checked him again. There was still a pules, but Sherlock still wasn't breathing on his over. He started again, breath after breath he sent into Sherlock. A minute later Sherlock gave a heaving and shuddering breath as John helped roll him onto his side and let him cough up the water that he had breathed in after he had been pushed into the Thames.

John sighed in relief as Sherlock's bleary eyes locked onto him, "hey." He said softly. Sherlock was breathing hard, he had no energy to move at all, just looking up to John. "I know you most likely don't want to go to the hospital, but I want you to get checked out. You weren't breathing for a while."

Sherlock gave him a confused look, "mouth?"

"Yes, I had to give you mouth to mouth." He shook his head, trust Sherlock to only ask that.

A blanket was handed over to John who used it to cover Sherlock up, wanting to keep him warm. John then noticed the cold himself and began to shiver, the adrenaline that had coursed through his body to make sure Sherlock would live. A blanket was then wrapped around him.

"They're coming you two." Greg said as he checked them over and handed out another blanket to each of them.

John shivered and nodded to him. Ten minutes later the two were in the back of an ambulance, on the way to the hospital. John reached out a hand and took hold of one of Sherlock's, they shared a smiled as John leaned closer and kissed Sherlock's lips. All John wanted was to be at home, and huddled next to Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the Kudos, so happy that you are liking this one, hope you liked this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I do hope you will enjoy these, I'm mainly using it as a way to keep writing when I am getting stressed with moving house soon.


End file.
